1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a field effect transistor (FET) having double transition metal dichalcogenide channels that contact both surfaces of a source electrode and a drain electrode and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Characteristics of a field effect transistor (FET) may vary according to a material of a channel layer. A material of a channel layer is an important factor that determines characteristics of a FET. For example, carrier mobility and an on/off ratio of a FET depend on the characteristics of the FET. Instead of a silicon channel, graphene is receiving attention for use as a two-dimensional semiconductor channel. The carrier mobility of graphene is relatively high but the on/off ratio characteristic is undesirable. Accordingly, research has been conducted to improve the on/off characteristics of graphene.
However, if a transition metal dichalcogenide, which is a two-dimensional semiconductor, is used as a channel, the on/off ratio characteristic is desirable but the carrier mobility is relatively low.